Vegas Stuck
by Zanawolf
Summary: Old time friends meet in an unlikely place. All characters belong to Hussie (And the name is temporary until I come up with a better one...)
1. Prologue: A distant Morning

**A/N: A bit of explaining to go on here: Game was never played but Trolls and Humans communicated and now the trolls are able to visit the earth between 10-12 sweeps and are allowed to stay if they can find a stable job and make themselves useful in human society. Current Empress is Feferi.**

**Written for Tumblr user Vriskasbby for winning second place in my Tumblr giveaway**

The darkness seemed to amplify the sounds in the room, causing the restless troll to look around. She could hear the faint breathing of the other in the room as she paced. It had been a while and she was still unsure of her choice. It wasn't something that would be taken lightly. But it was also something that drove her mad to think about.

She let out a sigh, sauntering over to the bed and sliding under the covers next to the other. The steady breathing matched the sound of the ticking clock, the fan turning over head to help with the air circulation. Neither had suggested a nicer hotel to meet up in because of people that they might or might not run into but the other didn't mind.

It was nice to just sit in the darkness, to try and think about what might happen. Beyond the curtains, the world might tell a slightly different story. Bright lights seeped in from under the curtains but it was a constant light and there was the sound of a highway a couple feet away. It was the perfect place to escape to on a night that wasn't so busy.

The other stirred, seeming to sense that the first had entered the bed as she seemed to inch toward the other source of heat though it was hot enough in the room to just throw back the sheets. The troll glanced toward he second shape, lightly resting a hand on the second's head, wondering countless questions before she finally closed her eyes.

In another room, yelling broke out, causing the other to wake in a small flutter of movement. "Is it afternoon yet?" She mumbled.

"A bit after dawn actually. Haven't been sleeping for very long. Seems like the room over got an early start on their arguments." The first whispered.

The smaller troll shifted slightly, leaning against the other, finding her hand and entwining their fingers. "You've been restless,"

"Just thinking is all. You should go back to sleep." The first smiled, applying pressure to the smaller one's hand.

She mumbled something in response, snuggling against the other before falling back asleep despite the rising voices on the other side of the wall. The first focused on the sound of the breathing, her free hand stroking the black hair before she drifted off, smiling.


	2. Finding Your Luck

The heat beat down on Vriska Sekret as she stepped into the sidewalk filled with tourists and locals mingling about the sidewalks as they pointed out several things along the Strip of Las Vegas, Nevada. The tacky clothing screaming tourists from miles away. It was nearing dusk in the town and several places were appetizing to go in and see about playing a few games here and there but the big casinos didn't tempt her as much.

She turned on her heel, walking through the press of people, most of whom quickly stepped to the side and some who quickly walked past while trying to avoid eye contact. Vriska wasn't what one might call a normal human. She was a troll spending a couple of sweeps down on Earth to get a feel for it.

It was a relatively new program, something that was kind of hard to get into unless you knew the right people or you could cheat your way into the system. Both of which Vriska used to the best of her ability. It had almost been a bit too simple to get into the program but here she was, on the cusp of her eleventh sweep.

The troll turned away from the main walkway of the strip, heading into a less populated area. Lights seemed to dull a bit as she walked, running into less people. She glanced over her shoulder for a moment, shaking her head before continuing on into another stream of people.

She had come to the city, lured by the tails of gambling and games to be had in the city. It had been from another troll who was no longer around but it had been well worth the cost to get the information out of him. And she had been attracted to the city as soon as she learned of its existence and had requested to be sent there.

She smiled to herself, turning to head into a slightly less busy bar. The bar was divided into two rooms, the second doorway framing several people arguing over a game of cards. The troll smirked, passing the bar were the bartender was trying to politely deny the drunken woman something more to drink, heading into the room.

"What game are you playing?" Vriska asked, taking a free chair.

"You have to be twenty one to play. Have ID?" The dealer asked, shuffling the cards without looking up.

"I know someone who would be dead by 21 sweeps. Why wait that long to start gambling?" Vriska demanded.

"How old are you anyway?" The dealer asked, dealing out the cards without including Vriska.

"Old enough to gamble." Vriska retorted, watching the dealer.

"Do you have ID?" He asked again.

Vriska shifted slightly, seeing movement out of her eye. She adjusted her glasses slightly, watching the figure come up to the card table from the bar. "She probably just got her from Alternia. Cut her some slack Jake. I'm sure she's old enough to gamble if she's old enough to have come down here. Besides, she looks exactly like a troll, don't you agree?"

"We had several kids trying to sneak in here under the same pretenses. If she can prove that she is actually a troll, then I suppose I can let her play." The dealer grinned. "Where did you get the materials to make your arm?"

"Zahhak made it for me after a magic eight ball blew up in my face. Want to see what's behind my glasses?" Vriska demanded, looking down at the dealer as she stood up.

"She seems pretty authentic to me. Of course, Leijon is coming in soon, we could always ask her. And until she gets here, you'll deal her in." The woman said, turning and leaving the smaller room.

Jake grumbled under his breath, finishing up the hand and shuffling the cards as he studied Vriska before dealing her into the game. "So you're from Alternia, huh? What's it like there?"

"Depends on your place in the hemospectrum. I would have to stay I had a decent life there, but I think I might like it here." Vriska said.

Jake nodded, watching as the game progressed. Vriska glanced up, smirking slightly as she looked at the cards.

"Hey Jake, Leijon is in. Do you want to see if she can tell if Sekret is a real troll or not?" The woman asked, leaning against the wall.

Vriska frowned, remembering the name faintly before shaking her head. "Haven't I proved already that I was an actual troll?"

"How old are you even?" Jake asked.

"Eleven sweeps. Or nearly twenty three years old, depending on what you happen to use." Vriska said, adjusting her glasses. "I guess I can this Leijon. Though I have a feeling I know who it is."

Vriska got up from the card table, turning to head into the bar as Jake raised an eyebrow. "Don't want to chance your luck?" He chuckled.

"Oh, I'll be back. And besides, I thought you said I was underage." Vriska taunted, walking into the bar before he could explain. She sat on a stool, glancing at the other patrons.

They seemed to be more interested in the newly arrived bartender, who was taking their orders. It was fully night out, the Friday night bringing in more patrons as several headed to the gaming rooms, most of them taking seats at the bar.

Vriska glanced over at one of the patrons, listening to what he ordered as the bartender made her way through guests.

Vriska frowned slightly, glancing up as she watched the bartender. She must have been the troll that Jake and the other bartender had been talking about.

Vriska frowned slightly, listening to her talk for a moment. "Nepeta?" She inquired, through she was pretty sure that her question would go unnoticed for the time being.

The bartender finished with the patron next to Vriska, turning to face her. "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Nepeta Leijon, who would have thought that this is where you would have ended up." Vriska commented, glancing at Nepeta.

She had given up her coat and pants for something a lot more revealing, the shirt cut low and the skirt a bit shorter than what Vriska might imagine Nepeta would be comfortable with. "Vriska, didn't know that they would let you come to Earth."

"Well, you know me. I may have cheated the system, but here I am. You know, our friends wondered where you disappeared to. Except Feferi, she probably knew from the start and never said anything. Seeing as how you did end up here." Vriska mused.

"Yes, well, she agreed that she wouldn't say anything and I would do a sort of test run to see how people might react to trolls coming down for a couple of sweeps and maybe staying. I see that the program seems to have developed decently if you are here." Nepeta said, glancing over at her as she moved to give some drinks to the others.

Vriska tapped her fingers against the bar, propping her chin into her other hand. "It's a good idea, though I think Feferi might be in a bit over her head." She mused as Nepeta walked back over. "I mean, it'll work with some of the less violent trolls but what will the violent trolls do without moirails to keep them in line?"

"Would you like anything to drink?" Nepeta asked, shaking her head.

"No, but I would like to talk to you after you're finished with your job here." Vriska decided. "I might just go back to playing the card games."

"Win too many times and they might accuse you of cheating." Nepeta said flatly.

"Since when don't I cheat Nepeta?" Vriska grinned, watching her. "But really, I want to talk to you after you're done with work or whatever."

"Fine," Nepeta sighed, turning away as Vriska got up to head back to the gaming room. She sat back at the card table, Jake dealing her back in.

"You're pretty decent at these games," Jake mused, watching Vriska.

"I have luck on my side," Vriska said with a slight shrug.

"So you're one of those fools that believe in luck eh?" The man asked.

"I am not a fool, but I do believe in luck." Vriska said, looking down at the cards in her hand. She had found cheating to be quite easy, most of the others around the table being drunk. And she wasn't doing it often enough to be noticed but still, Jake gave her a strange look.

Vriska smiled at him politely, glancing towards the main bar. It seemed strange to run into another troll so soon and even stranger still that it had happened to be Nepeta.

"Don't want to play anymore?" Jake asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I know when to not push my luck. And I believe that I have reached the end of it. Besides, your cards do not make sense to me." Vriska commented,shaking her head slightly.

"They don't have the same use for the quadrant symbols like ourselves." Nepeta commented, coming into the room with a few drinks for those at the table. "I'm about to get off work, you said you wanted to talk?"

"Have a nice night Nepeta," Jake said, glancing up as the other troll nodded and turned to leave, beckoning Vriska to follow her.

"Do you have a place you're staying?" Nepeta asked, glancing over at Vriska.

"Not yet, but I would prefer to go somewhere where we can't be heard. Or noticed for that matter." Vriska commented.

"A cheap motel then. I take it you won a decent amount of money?"

"Of course,"

Vriska glanced around the motel room, walking to the window and lifting the the curtains to look at the lights. "It's bright here at night," she mused, glancing to where Nepeta had sat on the bed closest to the window.

"Yeah, but Las Vegas is just that kind of place I guess. You seemed to want to tell me something earlier. May I ask what it was concerning?" Nepeta asked.

"You've been gone from Alternia for quit some time. Don't you wonder what happened while you were gone?" Vriska asked, wondering why she was the one delivering the news to Nepeta. "And I'm sure you've been curious about our friends?"

"Of course I have been curious about them, but the last half a sweep or so, I've been trying to focus on making a life here...I know it may not be the best life and I do miss Alternia, but after Equius died...I just can't go back and maybe it's for my own selfish reasons. I'm grateful for Feferi for allowing me to come here and not to question my motives. But I would have never thought to see you here Vriska." Nepeta glanced up at Vriska from where she was sitting, her hands on her lap.

Vriska let the curtains drop, turning her back to the window. "Karkat died recently." She said quietly. "I know that you used to like him and I thought you might have liked to know what happened to him."

"Karkitty...is dead?" Nepeta asked quietly, looking up at her. "How long ago was this?"

"Nearly a half a sweep ago. You left a half a sweep before he died. We're still unsure if it was due to how long a mutant blood would have lasted or not. Nepeta?" Vriska asked, walking over to her.

Nepeta shied away from Vriska's touch, pulling her knees to her chest. "How are the other things in Alternia?"

Vriska dropped her arm, letting out a sigh before she sat in the extra chair near the side table. "Fine I would think. Feferi is having a hard time with letting some of the trolls into the human world but several of the less violent trolls. Of course, her friends have a higher choice. She's getting along quite well with Sollux." Vriska said. "Though she is working on becoming the Empress of Alternia."

Nepeta nodded, watching her. "And Terezi, Gamzee, the rest of them?"

Vriska merely shrugged, walking to the other bed closest to the wall and sitting on the bed, curious about the bed.

**A/N: I really am trying to come up with a decent name for this fanfic, but until I can come up with something better, it's just going to be Vegas Stuck. If any of my lovely readers have any ideas and would like to PM me here or message me on Tumblr at .com to share a name with me, please do. And unlike most of my other fanfics, I'm writing this one as I go. Usually I have more written before I start posting, but not this go around. It'll be a bit for me to update and stuff for reasons on my own part and I must apologize in advance for that. But I do hope those that read it love it and I do hope that Vriskasbby enjoys it!**

**Happy readings and have a lovely night. And on another side note, these usually go up at the beginning, but not today.**


	3. Finding Your Way

Vriska sat up in the motel bed, blinking slightly as she looked around the room. It was an unusual way to sleep but it was kind of nice. She glanced around the room, looking for the other troll. She sank back into the bed, rubbing her head.

Vriska was floating in a state of half awareness, not hearing when the shower turned on in the bathroom next to her. It seemed like she were in a dream, the breath of someone she held dear touching her cheek. She felt strange, tangled up in the sheets but she almost didn't care that it was something that she wasn't used to.

Distantly, she heard the shower click off, the mutterings of someone as they walked into the main room. The muttering caused Vriska to jerk awake, fumbling with her glasses to get a better look at the other troll before remembering where she was.

"Good afternoon," Nepeta said cheerfully, walking over to where she had a spare set of clothes.

Vriska blinked slightly, rubbing her head. "What time is it?" She muttered, shaking her head.

"Around four or five at night. Sun won't be down for another two hours or so, but it is heading towards autumn currently, so...do you want food?" Nepeta asked, glancing away.

"That sounds like a plan. Do you have a permanent hive you reside in since you don't seem to have any plans on leaving?" Vriska asked, sitting up and stretching out her arms.

"Yeah, I went there to feed my cats earlier." Nepeta said with a smile. "I thought it would be best for you to continue sleeping. You did seem a bit tired."

"I wouldn't put it past you to have cats." Vriska mused, more to herself than the other. She nodded, glancing around the room before standing and fetching her jacket. "I'm curious about this hive of yours."

"You can use it while you are here, if you want." The other troll said, watching her before quickly glancing away and making the way to the door. "And I have the night off you would like to be shown around and stuff."

"I plan on staying here for a long time Nepeta," Vriska promised, pulling on her jacket and grabbing her glasses off the night stand. "Let's go,"

Nepeta smiled, turning to head out the door. Vriska studied the other troll, noting that she had let her hair grown out and that she seemed to have a different attitude. It was strange to hear the troll talk without use of cat puns, though it suited her quite well. "What happened to your jacket and hat?" She asked after a moment, following Nepeta through the hotel before they headed out onto the streets, a taxi waiting for them.

"I...still have them, I just don't have the time to wear them I would say...I didn't feel right wearing them either." Nepeta admitted quietly after telling the taxi driver the address.

"Why wouldn't you feel right wearing them? You spent about nine sweeps wearing something and then you just come and ditch it?" Vriska mused, impressed despite herself.

"Sometimes I had to do what I had to do to fit in and I mean come on, I already have horns and am gray. Did I need to add "cat obsessed cave dweller on that list?" Nepeta sighed.

"I suppose you can look at that way." Vriska agreed after a moment, turning to her gaze to look at the humans milling about the sidewalk. "Why are there so many people interested in this place?"

"The Strip is one of the biggest tourist attractions in Vegas." Nepeta said, relaxing slightly as the taxi pulled away from the congested street. "So you seem to be better off then the last time I saw you." She mused.

"Yeah, well, a lot has changed. But I still have my lucky dice." Vriska grinned, pulling the D8s out of her pocket with a grin. "I want to see how lucky I can get here."

"And if you are caught cheating?" Nepeta inquired. "We did not have such laws in Alternia. A little cheating here and there was highly encouraged as to outwitting the trolls you were up against. And of course, you could kill other trolls without much consequence but here they have a justice system that make Terezi proud."

"I wouldn't be caught cheating of course and what kind of street names are these? Flamingo? Decatur?" Vriska asked, glancing at some of the street names as they were passing them.

"I live on Flapjack," Nepeta mused.

"And I thought these names couldn't get any weirder..." Vriska sighed, lapsing into a comfortable silence.

Nepeta smiled when the taxi stopped in front of the small house, handing money to the man and climbing out, beckoning Vriska to follow. She obliged, watching the other troll as she pulled a set of keys out and unlocked the door. "Not something that either of us are used to, but I really like it." Nepeta said, holding the door open for Vriska.

"It looks like a great place for a hive. I'm just surprised that you don't have your shipping doodles all over the walls." Vriska said, shaking her head very slightly.

"I'm pretty sure the landlord would disapprove if I tried doing that here. She is a really strict person but the only one that was willing to take me in. So I try not to upset her. As it was, it was hard trying to get her to let me have my cats." Nepeta said, patting on that was lounging on the back of the chair.

"How many cats do you have?" Vriska asked.

"About four or five, but some are outside cats, though I think the neighbors aren't too pleased with them being outside most of the time." Nepeta sighed. "Or that I live around them actually, come to think of it. And because I'm pretty sure they hate me, I'm unsure of how they will take to you..."

Vriska watched as Nepeta frowned, shaking her head with a smile. "I'm sure it'll be fine," Vriska said after a moment, "and if not, I can take care of myself."

Nepeta shook her head, smiling after a moment. "Equius always warned me about you." She said quietly, looking down quietly. "He said you killed trolls for your lusus. I've always wondered about that..."

"You know that a lot of us had to kill lusii or trolls to feed our lusus, at the very least Feferi and I did." Vriska shrugged, plopping down on the couch after moving a cat out of her way. "I suppose it was a normal thing to do. Our lusii all taught us something."

Nepeta nodded, letting out a sigh. "I named my white cat Pounce because she reminds me of Pounce." She admitted, picking up the recently moved cat with a smile. "Except the two mouths. I haven't seen any cat like that. Is it true that the humans want to visit Alternia?"

"Yeah, but for obvious reasons, Feferi really doesn't want that happening and says they should be content with learning about the trolls from those that are allowed to visit. Eridan thinks we could take over this planet with ease but I think that stems from mostly wanting to be doing something instead of doing nothing like he currently is doing. I feel bad for the pair, they have to run Alternia and keep the trolls from overwhelming the human world. So many want to see this place." Vriska mused.

"Do you think Karkat would have lived longer if he had come here?" Nepeta asked quietly, "I had been thinking about it a lot recently and I think he would have liked it here."

"I'm not sure if he would have lived longer, but at the very least, he would have been amazed at a whole race of people with the same color blood as him...right?" Vriska asked.

"He wouldn't have been thought of as a mutant. I think he would have lived longer here, at the very least maybe a sweep or two with the medicine that they have. But he was predisposed to die earlier then any of us. I mean, look at his ancestor. He tried to start a revolution and he was killed for it. They were both filled with anger and Karkat may have just gotten himself killed if he lived here. His last sweep was not spent in pain." Vriska added, looking down with a sigh. "You're just going to get depressed listening to me talk like this."

"I'll be fine." Nepeta said, shaking her head. "I like hearing about our friends...even if they are...dead." She sighed.

Vriska got up, turning to shoo a cat from her. "Don't you start with this. You aren't okay with it and we should just stop talking about it. Why don't you tell me the names of your cats?"

"The white one is Pounce, the Siamese one is The Disciple, the black and gray one is named Gamzee since she reminds me of his pants, and then my two outside cats don't have names yet. I've been trying to think of names...but they kind of remind me of Seadwellers since they also like rain." Nepeta said, stroking the white cat.

The black and gray cat yawned, jumping up on Vriska's lap and curling up, tail twitching as the Siamese cat sat down, gaze trained on Gamzee. "Perhaps you should name them after Eridan and Feferi? Then I could go seadweller hunting." Vriska grinned.

"I had thought of that, but I decided against it. They don't seem to fit the names. I'm sure I'll come up with something eventually." She mused, watching the cats.

Vriska pushed the cat off her lap, shaking her head with a slight sigh. "You mentioned food earlier. What are we going to do for food?"

"I can make something, it wouldn't be that great, but I'm sure I won't completely burn your food." She mused. "I tend to either under cook it or overcook it with no in between."

"It can't be any worse then what I've tried to cook before." Vriska shrugged. "Besides, you have to learn to be able to eat anything that you can scrounge up. Why don't we try cooking together?" She offered.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Nepeta grinned, setting Pounce down and proceeding from the living room to the kitchen, glancing at the back door to spot two orange and white cats with a small shake of her head before letting them in. "These are the other two."

"They seem skinny," Vriska commented. "Are they supposed to be that skinny?"

"They mostly eat whatever they can catch. And sometimes bring me birds to cook. Best presents my little cats could bring. I'm proud of them that they could catch little animals and kill them." Nepeta grinned.

"You eat the animals that they bring you..." Vriska said, shaking her head. "I suppose it's better than catching your own food. And I'm sure being a bar tender can't pay that much."

"Between that and my side job, I get enough tips to live off of decently. Plus if I'm ever hungry enough, I can go hunting for birds. Of course, the neighbors try to intervene, but what do they know of a troll who lived in a cave?"

Vriska shook her head at Nepeta's statement, deciding to let it slide. "Don't you miss Alternia?" Vriska asked as Nepeta looked through her cabinets and fridge.

"I guess I do at times, but I met a good set of friends. They've been talking to Feferi and some of the other trolls. Perhaps you know one of them?" Nepeta asked.

"Not that I can recall. I try to not deal with the humans as much as I can. I really don't want to interact with them if it's not something that I have to do. Now that I'm here, I'll be interacting with them more, but I just really want to try my luck at their gambling." Vriska grinned.

"You had best not get caught because I don't think I would be able to get you out of jail and Feferi might be mad." Nepeta sighed.

Vriska merely grinned, turning to help with the food. "I'm here to find my way and figure out what I want to do with my life. I would love to be a pirate like my ancestor, but there is no one that I can pit myself against that would be worth my time. I may return to the thoughts of becoming a pirate when I return to Alternia, but as for now I am unsure of what life holds for me. I want to test my luck and this is the best way to do it."


	4. An Unfortunate Twist

Vriska glanced up from her cards, shifting slightly as she listened to the humans muttering under their breath about her luck. It had been a couple of days if not a full week since she had been in Vegas and she was finding it quite fun, floating from a couple of different gambling spots and testing the limits that she could push.

She was back at the bar Nepeta worked in, waiting for her friend to get off of work. The fools around the table weren't taking her too seriously as she juggled the dice in her free hand, mostly for the comfort of having them there. She glanced up at the dealer, the man who had originally accused her of being underage.

"So what color is your blood?" He asked, watching her with a smile. "We know that Leijon is an olive color blood and she mentioned about there being all different colors. So what would yours be?"

Vriska raised an eyebrow, watching him before looking back at her cards. "Why don't you try and find out for yourself?" She mused, hearing the rustle of a knife being pulled from a sheath.

"I would like to see you spill your own blood for each time you lost a game." He said, sliding the knife over to her. "Instead of paying out, we get to see your blood."

Vriska judged Jake, smiling slowly. "I don't loose if it's something with such drastic measures. And what will you do if I win without having to spill a drop of my blood?"

"I'll give you everyone's winnings tonight. We've discussed what color of blood you might have and Leijon never gave us an accurate way of telling without having to spill your blood." Jake grinned, several of the others nodding slowly though one or two seemed disgruntled to have their winnings offered up as part of the bet. "We have a bet amongst ourselves. We think you have an orange or yellow colored blood and Leijon never told us your color when we asked her nicely."

Vriska crossed her arms, cards flat on the table from where Jake had dealt them. "Why not make this an even bet? I like taking chances on such odds. This hand, if I lose, I will tell you my blood color. Or show you. If I win, you will give me everyone's winnings and not have your pathetic question answered."

"We could make it a bet on a dice toss." One of the more reluctant players said. "It would be a fairer chance."

Nepeta glanced in at the came, hearing the conversation as she brought drinks to the table. "Taking a bet with a troll never ends pretty." She sighed. "Even more so if that troll is Vriska Sekret."

"Dice toss it is. What's your number Sekret?" Jake asked, pulling out a few of his own dice.

"Eight on the D20," Vriska said, watching him pluck the dice out of his hand. "And only eight."

"You do realize that gives you one out of twenty chance, right?" Jake asked.

"I like those odds." Vriska grinned. "Did you know that spiders have eight eyes, eight legs, and I quite like the number eight?"

Jake shook his head, tossing the dice.

Vriska stared at it, watching it spin before it stilled, shaking her head as she slowly smiled. "And there is a reason I love spiders."

Jake glared at the dice, looking at the number both D20s had landed on. "That should be impossible. Unless you managed to cheat your way into winning."

Jake picked up the dice again, tossing them and watching as they landed on different numbers, Vriska smiling. "My lucky number is eight. Also, I'm not a lowblood, I am the eighth blood in the hemospectrum, which is not orange or yellow."

"I think you managed to cheat." Jake growled, crossing his arms angrily. "I'm just not sure how you would be able to do it."

"I don't cheat, I just have luck on my side." Vriska scoffed.

"Can you prove that you don't cheat?" Jake asked. "I'm calling the cops." He added, picking up his cell phone and dialing.

Nepeta shook her head, glancing at Vriska. "She's innocent. If she said she didn't cheat, then she didn't cheat. Don't you trust anyone Jake?"

"Too late," Jake muttered, one of the security guards coming over to detain Vriska. "I've been talking to some of the other places she has been visiting and we all agree that something's up. You just can't be that lucky so many times in a row."

Nepeta watched them, Vriska narrowing her eyes. "I'll figure out where they take you and get out out. I believe that you didn't cheat." She murmured, turning to go back to her job before glancing at Vriska once more. "Though it may not be as quick as just going through the system. They don't seem fond of keeping trolls in jail long."

Vriska merely snorted, annoyed that she was being forced out. Nepeta turned to Jake, watching him.

"Shouldn't you be working?" He asked.

"What was the meaning of that?" She asked softly, anger bubbling in her chest.

"Trolls can't be trusted. She was cheating and therefor I had her removed from the situation. And I get to keep the money that she cheated from me." Jake shrugged. "It is a simple matter of keeping myself in business."

"I believe I'm going to quite, if you believe that trolls can't be trusted." Nepeta said, turning to leave. "At least then I won't have to deal with idiots like you."

"Then what are you going to do for money?" Jake mocked. "I bet you can't get another job. Most people won't hire trolls."

Nepeta snapped her mouth shut. "Vriska was great business. She brought in other clients for you to cheat out of money. So what if she won a couple of hands every now and then. It didn't make her a cheater."

"Why are you dead set on defending the troll anyways?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's not like she's your lover or anything."

"We've been friends a long time. And we still are friends. And if you have forgotten, I am a troll myself. Or should I make myself bleed to remind you of that?" Nepeta demanded. "Maybe I should pay more attention to the other trolls. I would hate for them to be wrongly accused as you have wrongly accused Vriska."

"Look here," Jake growled.

"So one troll got you at your own game. Are you going to throw a fit about it?" Nepeta snapped, turning and heading towards the door. "Good night and I hope you can find a better bar tender. Maybe an actual human this time." She said, slamming the door shut.

**A/N: Next chapter shall progress a few things. Happy Valentines Day readers!**


End file.
